disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Springtime Parade
Join Tinkerbell and her fairy friends welcome to the Easter carnival full of Costumes,Faries and Easter Bunnies on the parade route The Music is From Hippy Hopptiy Spring Time at Tokyo Disneyland Floats *Mad Hatters Tea Party(Based on Haruhi in wonderland):These Bunny Dancers are in front of the float with Haruhi(in new Alice Costume) and Mad hatter Tamaki dancing and waving while Hunny the rabbit eating cake and mori Sleeping and on the back of the float we see Hikaru and Kanrou as Cats Dancing on the parade route Behind the Float we See Bleach,Naruto,Cyw and Anchorman characters dacning on the parade Route with Bunny Dancers *Royal Easter Garden:With the Disney Princess(Snow White,Cinderella,Belle,Rapunzel,Sleeping Beauty,Merdia) with Easter Bunnies Princess wazltzing on the parade route *Icy Spring:With Anna,Elsa and Olaf with Snow Faires dancing in front of the float While Joy and Sadness(From Inside Out) walking with Buggy of Easter Flowers at the back of the Float *Easter with Pixar Friends:With Cars,Monsters Inc,Toy Story and Finding Nemo *Brielles Easter Bunny Clothing Store:With Fashion Bunnies walking on the Parade Route with Collin(From Absoulte Beginners)Taking photos of the dancers in front of the float,With Brielle on the shop desk with Chubby Chesse(as Bunny) waving to the Guests and at the back of the float we see Vendice Panthers(Also from Absoulte Beginners) and Cloumbia(From Rocky Horror Picture Show) taping Dancing with tap Dancing Easter Bunnies *Wonders of Easter:With Middle earth Bunnies dancing with Pippin and Merry on the route we see Bilbo and Frodo(in their easter gear)waving to the guests with Thorin and Sam Also behind that Float we see Kingsman,Guradians of the Galaxy,Avengers,Jersey Boys and Romeo x Juliet Dancing on the parade route *Pony Celebrating:We see Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash having a Easter Party and on the other side we see Applejack,Rarity and Fluttershy having a easter hat contest waving at the guests *Finale:We see Tinkerbell and her fairy friends waving their ribbions in time to the music with dancing faires dancing on the parade route and behind the float we see the fairies holding their flower umberellas Music *PARADE SONG:Sunny Bunnyland *SHOWSTOP SONG:Spring into the Season Before and After The Show *30 MINUTES Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Program Reminder,In 30 Minutes along the Parade Route we will Prouldy Present Easter Spingtime Parade with Tinkerbell,Chubby Chesse,all of your favourite characters and lots of easter Bunnies,Dont Miss Easter Springtime Parade will begin in 30 minutes,Thank You *20 MINUTES Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Program Reminder,In 20 Minutes along the Parade Route we will Prouldy Present Easter Spingtime Parade with Tinkerbell,Chubby Chesse,all of your favourite characters and lots of easter Bunnies,Dont Miss Easter Springtime Parade will begin in 20 minutes,Thank You *15 MINUTES Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Program Reminder,In 15 Minutes along the Parade Route we will Prouldy Present Easter Spingtime Parade with Tinkerbell,Chubby Chesse,all of your favourite characters and lots of easter Bunnies,Dont Miss Easter Springtime Parade will begin in 15 minutes,Thank You *5 MINUTES Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Program Reminder,In Just a Few Minutes along the Parade Route we will Prouldy Present Easter Spingtime Parade with Tinkerbell,Chubby Chesse,all of your favourite characters and lots of easter Bunnies,Easter Springtime parade will begin in Fantasyland,Trough the Plazza and exit to Legion Camp,Dont Miss Easter Springtime Parade will begin in Just a Few minutes,Thank You Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Park